Un jour comme les autres sur le mont Olympe
by Attachiante Nephilim
Summary: Les dieux sont des parents protecteurs, Dionysos et Artémis sont blasés, Apollon est mort de rire, Hermès est un peu une victime à cause de ses fils... Bref, une journée tout à fait normale pour nos dieux olympiens préférés. (mentions de Percabeth, Tratie, Chrisse et Solangelo)


Le calme régnait depuis plusieurs minutes sur le mont Olympe. Un calme, eh bien... Olympien, c'était le cas de le dire.

Les douze dieux étaient présents, perchés sur leur trône et beaucoup ignoraient le motif de cette réunion apparemment urgente. Athéna arborait une expression furieuse. Les autres avaient juste l'air ennuyé, le plus ennuyé de tous étant Poséidon, sa tête affalée sur sa main accoudée. Arès soupira pour la énième fois et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retourner à son temple tuer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ou même passer du temps de qualité avec Aphrodite. Cette dernière gloussait sur son trône tout en se recoiffant et était une des seules à savoir pourquoi ils étaient là. Artémis suivait de très près Poséidon dans les plus ennuyés et Apollon s'était armé d'un sachet de popcorn pour le _comic show_ qui s'apprêtait à commencer :

\- C'est inacceptable, commença Athéna, bien qu'elle marmonnait ça depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant. Quel culot ! Comment peut-il seulement l'envisager ?

\- Hm, eh bien pour commencer... Ils sont amoureux depuis plus de cinq ans ? Répondit Poséidon avec sarcasme.

\- Tu te crois malin peut-être ? Pesta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je ne fais qu'exposer un fait, Athéna, soupira le dieu des mers.

Il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à se quereller avec son ennemi millénaire aujourd'hui.

\- Frère, je suis surpris que tu aies accepté une réunion pour un tel sujet.

\- Athéna a insisté, déclara Zeus en jouant d'une main distraite avec son éclair.

\- Moi également, ajouta Héra, presque fière d'avoir enfin son mot à dire. Le mariage est mon domaine après tout.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Hestia d'un ton doux et posé. Mais moi, comme beaucoup ici, ignorons totalement la raison de notre présence ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un chœur de soupirs se fit retentir de la part de Zeus, Poséidon et Artémis tandis qu'Apollon rit dans sa barbe : "que le spectacle commence !"

Ce fut Poséidon qui éclaira leur lanterne :

\- Percy désire demander Annabeth en mariage.

Athéna grogna et affaissa son dos contre le dossier de son trône, telle une enfant. Tous comprenaient désormais pourquoi elle était contrariée. Mais évidemment, pas Hermès qui choisit le bon moment pour sortir le nez de son téléphone portable et dire la phrase à ne PAS dire à la déesse de la sagesse :

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Et alors je n'adhère pas à cette union tout simplement. Ce garçon n'est pas une bonne influence pour ma fille et il est hors de question qu'Annabeth épouse ce, ce...

\- Ce _quoi_ ? Demanda Poséidon, commençant à perdre patience. Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon fils. Crois-moi que j'aurais également préféré quelqu'un d'autre pour lui mais le fait est qu'ils s'aiment.

\- Et d'un amour sincère, minauda Aphrodite. Ils sont tellement mignons !

\- Pas sincère comme tous les mariages ici, marmonna Héphaïstos dans sa barbe.

Mais Aphrodite l'avait entendu et les deux époux se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Pardonne-moi Athéna mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Déméter. Ils ont vécu tellement de choses ensembles que cela paraisse logique qu'ils s'unissent par le mariage.

\- C'est trop tôt. Ils sont trop jeunes.

\- Ils sont dans la vingtaine ! Contredit Poséidon.

\- À peine dans la vingtaine. Annabeth a besoin de temps pour s'épanouir en tant que femme avant d'être une épouse. Surtout maintenant qu'elle a enfin une pause après tant de quêtes.

\- Athéna marque un point, dit Héra.

\- Je te rappelle que mon fils a sauvé l'Olympe plus d'une fois. Il a eu sa dose de quêtes et de malheurs également durant ces dernières années et si son vœu est de se marier et de fonder une famille, il le mérite amplement.

\- Poséidon n'a pas tort non plus, rajouta Héra, tel un compteur lors d'un match de tennis.

\- Rho n'exagérons rien ! N'importe lequel de mes enfants aurait fait mieux, bougonna Arès.

\- Pardon ? Fonder une famille ? Parce qu'en plus ton fils veut faire des enfants à ma fille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais ils voudront sûrement-

\- C'est trop tôt ! Tonna de nouveau la déesse de la sagesse bien que sa colère fût loin d'être sagement modérée.

Poséidon sentit qu'une énième dispute avec Athéna pointait définitivement le bout de son nez, surtout si elle continuait à bâcher la réputation de son fils préféré. Il était compréhensible qu'elle soit protectrice envers sa fille, mais tous avaient été témoins des exploits et de l'amour florissant de Percy et Annabeth via Héphaïstos TV.

\- Baissez tous d'un ton, déclara durement Zeus. Il est hors de question qu'on commence à se réunir pour ce qui concerne les amours de ces gosses. Certes, moi-même je ne suis pas un grand fan de l'histoire de Jason avec la petite McLean mais-

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Aphrodite, outrée. Ma fille est parfaite, c'est plutôt le petit Grace qui devrait être chanceux de l'avoir !

\- Mais, continua Zeus en ignorant sa remarque. Cela ne va pas dire que c'est à nous de nous en mêler. Si Jackson veut faire sa demande, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Mais Père-

\- J'suis d'accord, dit Arès en faisant voleter dangereusement une de ses dagues d'une main. On fait des gosses, on les amène au camp pour qu'ils apprennent à se battre et on leur donne des quêtes ! Facile comme bonjour ! C'est sûrement pas moi qui vais me mêler de leurs histoires de couple.

Tous dévisagèrent Arès d'un sourcil levé et se retenaient de faire une certaine remarque… Mais encore une fois, Hermès dit tout haut les mots à ne PAS dire :

\- Arès... Dois-je te rappeler la crise monumentale que tu nous as faite quand tu as appris que mon fils et ta fille étaient ensembles ?

\- Par les Enfers, Hermès pourquoi tu ne te tais pas quand il le faut, soupira Dionysos qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de cette réunion.

En fait, il aurait tout donné pour être n'importe où sauf ici, même si c'était à la colonie avec ces sales gosses. Eux et Chiron étaient de bien meilleure compagnie.

\- Chut, Dionysos, on arrive à la meilleure partie, se réjouit Apollon, ayant déjà mangé la moitié de son popcorn.

Le visage d'Arès se mit à rougir de colère tout en fusillant Hermès du regard. Il serra les poings tellement forts qu'il s'en encastra les doigts dans l'accoudoir de son trône.

\- CE N'EST PAS PAREIL ! Clarisse était parfaite ! Mon meilleur élément, ma tueuse de drakon et évidemment il a fallu qu'elle s'amourache de ton traître de fils !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, Chris n'est pas un mauvais gars du tout.

\- Oh et c'est pour ça que tu as pris tout ton temps pour le revendiquer ?

Hermès ne répondit pas, encore coupable de ce fait qui avait sûrement poussé Chris à rejoindre Luke des années auparavant. Mais de là à le blâmer quand même !

\- Oh, ce sont mes préférés ces deux-là, dit Aphrodite d'un ton attendri. Chris arrive à calmer Clarisse dans ses colères, c'est adoraaaable !

\- Et voilà tout le problème ! Hurla Arès. Calmer un de mes enfants, à moi ! Le dieu de la guerre ! Comment ose-t-il ?

\- Pouvons-nous revenir au problème initial avec Annabeth et Percy, s'il vous plaît ? Interrompit Athéna en voyant que la discussion perdait le fil.

Et cela ne faisait que débuter puisque Déméter décida d'en rajouter une couche :

\- Une seconde ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Arès, dit-elle à la surprise générale. Hermès, tes fils sont vraiment des plaies. Au lieu d'embêter sans arrêt ma Katie, ton fils devrait juste l'inviter à sortir et on parle plus !

\- Comment ça, l'embêter ? C'est l'amour façon Hermès ! Travis la taquine un peu pour tâter le terrain puis il passera à l'action.

\- Amour ou pas, lui et l'autre jumeau n'arrête pas de faire des blagues stupides et ils ont détruit le toit de fleurs de mes enfants l'autre jour.

\- Pour la dernière fois… Travis et Connor ne sont pas jumeaux ! s'énerva le messager des dieux.

Petit à petit, la grande salle des primordiaux explosa dans un tel boucan que les disputes fusaient dans tous les sens : Poséidon et Athéna se disputaient de nouveau entre eux deux, Hermès se faisait prendre des deux côtés par Déméter et Arès, Aphrodite était revenue avec colère sur la remarque qu'avait faite Héphaïstos tout à l'heure et Héra en profita pour disputer Zeus à cause d'une de ses énièmes aventures avec une naïade…

Personne n'entendit donc le fou rire dont fut pris Apollon ou ne remarqua Dionysos essayant de partir avec le plus de discussion possible. Le dieu du vin étant condamné à vivre avec ces « rejetons » pendant plusieurs décennies, était bien placé pour savoir que ces simagrées ne servaient à rien et que les dieux étaient toujours à côté de la plaque, pour… beaucoup de choses.

Comme le fait que Percy avait déjà fait sa demande à Annabeth depuis deux jours et qu'elle avait accepté avec joie.

Ou le fait que Travis et Katie sortaient ensembles depuis presque un an, déjà.

Oh, ou encore le fait que Clarisse et Chris prenaient tellement de, hum… _Bon temps_ ensembles dans les écuries des pégases la nuit qu'ils attendaient un heureux évènement, prévu pour dans neuf mois.

… Tout ça, notre bon vieux Dionysos, ou Monsieur D comme aime si bien l'appeler, se retiendra donc de leur mentionner. La chute sera plus drôle pour les autres dieux quand ils le découvriront par eux-mêmes. Sur ce, ayant réussi à quitter la salle des trônes sans se faire remarquer, il partit en quête de visiter sa chère Ariane.

Retour aux autres dieux, les disputes n'en finissaient pas et une lourde migraine chargeait la tête de cette pauvre Artémis qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, tellement cette discussion lui paraissait vide de sens. Au moins, elle n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes avec ses Chasseresses.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas d'enfants, soupira-t-elle à son jumeau.

\- Tu plaisantes ? ricana Apollon dont le paquet de popcorn était vide. C'est ce genre de drama que j'adore ! Et puis mes enfants sont tellement parfaits que je ne peux être que fier de leurs conquêtes. Heureusement que ce cher oncle Hadès n'est pas là, cependant…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Artémis, perplexe.

\- Oh, s'il savait ce que son Nico et mon Will font en ce moment…


End file.
